Dawns Secret
by Lady Blackfire
Summary: Dawn has a secret, how can she tell the ones who need to know? BTVS/WWE cross over *complete*
1. Default Chapter

Dawn paced back and forth staring at the slayer. 

"Chill D." Faith advised. "You got me, what do you need them for?" Dawns face was ice white, her hands clenched into fists.

"I can't just not tell them. Its kinda obvious you know? I mean telling Uncle Vince and Aunt Linda was hard. But this? This is gonna be hell." Dawn voice shook. She kicked at a pillow. "I'm out of the ring, i'm defaulting my title to the #1 contender."

"Who just happens to be me." Faith said, standing and hugging the younger girl. "And they don't know that you haven't you know," Faith wiggled her eyebrows. "With other guys."

"But if they sit down and look at the dates." Dawn retorted sadly. "They'll know and she'll be pissed that i didn't tell her. With Buffy gone, you and Willow are my sisters. She'll be mad knowing I came to you first."

"She won't be mad. She almost choked to death on her own tongue when she found out bout you and him the first time. Remember? She actually said it'd be better if you talked to me about this sort of thing. And anyways, your 21 now. What you do is your business." Faith reminded Dawn gently. 

"Yeah that makes it sound so much better Faith." Dawn regarded the mirror. "Hi, my names Dawn, I'm 21 and i'm pregnant with my best friends boyfriend who happens to hate me completely." She said bitterly. "Is that the way it supposed to work?" She asked Faith. Faith shook her head slowly. "Theres a word for people like me. Slut." Dawn said, and burst into tears. Faith took the smaller girl into her arms and ran her hand over Dawns back in a soothing motion. It wasn't working.

"Hush, c'mon Dawnie, don't do this. You need to be strong." Faith said softly. "you know i'm here for you." Dawns sobs rang louder. "And you got Spike, and Angel. We're your family now. And then You got Vince and Linda and the terrible two."

"I don't have what matters most." Dawn sobbed. I don't have a father for my baby." Her words broke on a wail. 

~~~~~

_I hear a voice say 'don't be so blind'_

_Its telling me all these things _

_That you would probably hide_

_Am I your one and only desire?_

_Am I the reason you breathe?_

_Or am I the reason you cry..._

_Always, always, always, Always_

_Always, always, always_

_I just can't live with out you...._

~~~~~

Dawn was pacing, her title belt no longer hers, rested on the shoulder of its new owner, Faith. Stephanie stood in the ring, mic to her mouth. The crowd was cheering for the little princess. Which was new, but not surprising. Since Vince had fired Bischoff, Stephanie was in charge of both shows. She was doing good, and running a good show.  Faith and Dawn were waiting for their cue to head down to the ring.  Then it came, Dawn's music blasting,  'Feel' by Robbie Williams. She headed down the ramp first, the crowd cheering. She climbed into the ring, hugging her cousin. Faith's music came blasting next, limp Bizkits 'Faith'. The new woman's champ strutted down the ramp, belt shining round her waist.  Faith hopped over the ropes  and hugged Dawn, shaking Stephanie's hand respectfully. 

"Now I'm sure your all wondering, exactly what were doing here." Stephanie told the crowd.  "And I'm sure your wondering how and why the belt has changed hands with out a match." She handed the mic to Dawn.

"I handed the belt over to Faith, as I won't be able to fight for a while, Doctors orders." The crowd boo'd this decision. "As much as I love being the woman's champ, if it could keep me from wrestling ever again, from coming out here, and doing what I love for you people, then I've got to stop. So that one day I can come back out here. So that I can do what I love for you people. If there was any other way, I'd do it." Dawn paused and sighed, "But there's not. So, its my pleasure to introduce to you, the new woman's champion, Faith." Dawn handed the mic over to Faith and the two shared a smile.

"Thanks D." Faith replied happily. "I wanted this belt." She said, "But right now, I haven't earned it." The crowd cheered. "So, until Dawnie here gets back, I figure I'm just keeping the belt for her, so we can have our match when she gets back." Faith lifted the belt in the air. "Its in good hands D."  The crowd cheered louder as the two embraced.  The three headed from the ring, only to be stopped as team extremes music filled the stadium. Willow and Jeff appeared in flashing lights. Willow held a mic.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked. "Just giving up the title you stole from me Dawn?"  Willow snarled. "I don't think so, that's my title, and I want it back.  Your not just giving it up to Faith. Its mine, and I'll fight you for it."

"Don't shove your nose where it ain't wanted Red." Faith shot, settling the title on her shoulder. "This is none of your business.  Dawn won the title fair and square and you know it. You just don't like it."

"No one asked you to interfere Faith." Jeff Hardy interjected.  Dawn swiped the microphone.

"And no one asked you to open your mouth rainbow." Dawn stated angrily. "You don't have a place here. Girl talk hun," She made  shooing motions at Jeff. "And as Red and I both know," She smiled bitterly. "You are not a girl."

"But you certainly are." Willow replied. "I'm a woman, and as such, the title should be mine. Not yours, and not your little girlfriend's."

"ohh, Low blow from you Red." Faith replied, waving a mic she pulled out of nowhere. "Considering your past.. relationships, you can't really talk." The crowd cheered, "So shut your mouth, the commissioner is backing Dawns decision."

"Faiths right." Stephanie said. "But don't worry Red. You'll get a shot, when and where I say. So why don't you go and make out with the man you stole from my cousin." Stephanie crossed her arms and glared at Willow. "Cause you can't get a man unless you destroy anyone else who cares for him. So he knows he's got no chance but you." Willow lifted the mic to her lips. "I'm talking here." Stephanie said. "Now if you don't want a suspension, you'll get the hell off the ramp."

Willow and Jeff disappeared, and Faith, Stephanie and Dawn headed back stage.

Stephanie hugged them both and headed for her office. Dawn and Faith headed for their locker room.  Stopping only when Edge grabbed Faith by the elbow.

"You are gonna explain all this to me correct?" He asked.

"You don't need a explanation." Faith replied sweetly. "You left, your with Wills now. Do not pass go, do not collect an explanation, go directly any where else." She pulled her arm free and motioned for Dawn to go.  Dawn went.  Shooting Edge a glare that was half raw hatred, half something else.

"Why's she stepping down?" Edge asked in return.

"Why'd you lie and fuck her best friend?" Faith asked. 

"That's not an answer." He replied.

"You never answered our questions. NO matter how many times we asked it. Did you even tell Willow the real reason?" Faith replied primly, then pushed her way past him.


	2. 2nd secret

I still don't won them. Dawn and co belong to joss, Anyone involved with the WWE belongs to them. The lyrics belong to Saliva.

~~~~~~

_I love you_

_I hate you_

_I can't live without you_

_I breathe you_

_I taste you_

_I can't live without you_

_I just can't take anymore,_

_this life of solitude_

_I guess that I'm out the door_

_Now that I'm done with you_

~~~~~~

  
Willow and Jeff were waiting in the change room. Jeff hugged Dawn and ruffled her hair.

"That was perfect kid." He said. Dawn rolled her eyes at him and hugged Willow.

"I ain't a kid." She replied, she looked at Willow. "Edge stopped us in the hallway. He wants an explanation." Willow sighed.

"Did he get one?" She asked. Faith stepped into the room and smiled at all.

"Nope. Just me." Faith said grinning impishly.

"I'm really sorry." Willow said. "Maybe I should end it.. he's getting paranoid." She shook her head. "I just, can't."

"I don't mind," Dawn interjected. I told you before, it was his decision to make." She walked over to her locker and opened it.

"Yeah well, I should go." Willow said. "He'll want his 'pep' talk. He and Chris have a match." She slipped out, and Faith headed for the showers, leaving Jeff and Dawn behind. 

Dawn pulled out her bag and smiled at Jeff.

"No match to get ready for?" She asked him softly.

"Nope," he replied with a grin. "I'm just here for you, thought you'd like some company." She sighed and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Not really." she said. "i was thinking about heading back to the hotel." She smiled softly at him.

"Cool." He said. "Let me get my stuff and i'll drive. Faiths got a match later, and you don't want to put up with waiting for a cab." He grabbed her bad and tossed her coat at her. 

"Jeff." She said firmly.

"Dawn.." He replied just as firmly. "I'm not letting you take off on your own. Faith would kick my ass." Dawn sighed and nodded.

"Ok, lets get moving." She said, pulling on her jacket. Or more accurately, as she liked to think, her sisters jacket. It was Buffys favorite winter coat. It was light blue, and Dawn had the matching scarf and glove set.  It was snug on her now. She frowned, and sighed. It had always fit, been a bit to big, but now it was snug. She shook her head and smiled at Jeff. He led her through the hallways, as the crowd cheered for the match in the ring.  They stopped at his locker room,  and he grabbed his gear, waving good night to the other wrestlers.

In his car, Dawn rifled through his cds, and popped in Saliva, switching it to the song, Always. Jeff peeled out of the parking lot, smiling at her horrified shriek.

"Jeff, drive like a normal human!" She screamed over the music. 

"You like the way I drive." He retaliated.

"Not anymore." She shot back, tears welling unexpectedly in her eyes.  Jeff slowed down and pulled out of traffic onto a smaller street. He turned the music down.

"Dawn?" He asked, "Whats wrong?" She started to sob, clutching at her stomach.

"Everything." She replied.

~~~~~~

_I feel like you don't want me around_

_I guess I'll pack all my things_

_I guess I'll see you around_

_Inside it bottles up until now_

_As i walk out the door_

_All i can hear is the sound_

_Always, always always, always_

_Always, always, always, _

_I just can't live without you._

~~~~~~

  
Jeff stopped the car completely, and turned it off. 

"Dawn?" He asked softly. "What's going on? Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered through sobs. "Can you take me to the hotel?"

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Jeff pressed. "You know I'm here for you." Dawn shook her head and looked out the window. 

"I'm sorry," She said again. "I just.. I.."

"OK, We'll go, but i want to know what's wrong." Jeff said. the Drive to the hotel was long, and at Dawns request, he put the song on repeat, and turned it up. 

At the hotel, he took her to his room. Dawn curled up on the couch, and wiped awkwardly at her face.  He tossed his stuff on the bed and headed for the mini-bar.

"Dawn?" He asked gently, "Can I get you something?" She shook her head, and he grabbed a random cooler and sat beside her. "Dawn, you wanna talk about it?" He asked, taking a drink.

"I'm sorry i freaked." She whispered. He took her hands.

"Its ok, i mean, whats else am I good for?" He replied. "So you wanna tell me why you freaked?"

"I am so scared." She said softly. Jeff opened his mouth, then shut it as she went on. "I just don't know what to do. Everything's gone wrong. I just wish things could go back to the way they were. When Buffy was alive, and Mom was alive. Before Glory. Before everything went bad." She was crying again. "Before I met Edge, before he fucked me. Before he lied to me, lied to Willow. Before she fell for him." She took a ragged breath. "Before this." She shuddered and looked at him. "I don't sleep. The doctor, gave me these pills, and now i can't take them, so i don't sleep. Can't sleep, can't work. I can't do anything."

"Dawn?" Jeff asked. She moved closer to him.

"I hate him so much. I hate her. I can't tell them." She said raggedly. "She my sister, Buffys best friend. Buffy's gone, no coming back now. So shes my sister. Shes family." Something clicked in Jeffs mind.

"Whats happened that involves Edge and Willow?" He asked carefully. Dawn choked on a sob. "What can't you tell them?"

"How do you tell someone?" She asked "How do you tell them that your pregnant with her boyfriends baby?" 


	3. 3rd secret

~~~~~~

_I love you_

_I hate you_

_I can't live without you_

_I breathe you_

_I taste you_

_I can't live without you_

_I just can't take anymore_

_This life of solitude_

_I guess that I'm out the door_

_Now that I'm done with you_

_I love you _

_I hate you_

_I can't live without you_

~~~~~~

Jeff took a shocked breath.

"Dawn?" He asked softly.

"I'm sorry," She said again, crying, standing. "I'll go. I'll leave. I'm sorry."

"Dawn?" He asked, grabbing her wrist. "What?"

"You think I'm a slut don't you?" She asked softly, trying to pull away.

"Dawn, no, no your not a slut." Jeff said firmly.

"What else am I?" She asked piteously. "I'm having his baby? He's sleeping with Willow, who is the closest thing I've got to a sister. He screwed me royally. He hates me, and I.." Her breath caught on a sob. "and I can't help but." another sob, "wish he loved me, not her." Jeff tugged her back to him gently and pulled her down into his arms. She cried against his shoulder and he whispered soothing words in her ear. After a while she calmed down, and stopped crying. 

"I'm sorry." She said for about the fiftieth time. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Will you stop saying that?' He demanded. "You have no reason to be sorry. None at all."

"I cried all over you, got your shirt soaked, and burdened you with my problems." Dawn replied.

"Its just water, it'll dry." He said. "And as for the second part. It doesn't have to be just your problem. I can help, if you'll let me." Dawn blinked and looked at him. "I mean," Jeff began and stopped. "Look Dawn, I really like you. And this is the worst time I could choose to tell you. But damn it, I've liked you for the past year and a half. All the problems with Edge and the way you managed to get through it just made me like you more." He grabbed her hand. "And I know, its gonna sound stupid. But I want to be there for you, any way I can.  You and the baby. No matter what, I want to be there." He finished, and blushed.

"Jeff." Dawn said. "I don't know if its just because I'm pregnant, or because I haven't had the break to get over him, because I see him very day. I still have feelings for Edge." Jeff's face fell, but his eyes remained locked on hers. "I won't lie to you, and say I don't like you at all." she said. "But I need to work this out with Edge before I can even think of starting anything with you." His face lit up again, and she smiled.

"Hey it works for me. If a things worth it," Jeff said, "its worth waiting for. And you, are worth it." Dawn blushed, and Jeff pulled her towards him.  "Now I want all the details." He demanded.

"You sound like Torrie or Stacy. Gossip Gossip Gossip." Dawn said, taking a deep breath ok. "I'm three months along. I haven't had an ultrasound yet. But I have one Scheduled for when we hit LA in two weeks. I found out last week and I told Faith and Stephanie yesterday."

"When did you tell Vince and Linda?" Jeff asked, prodding for more details.

"The day after I found out. The doc was going to tell them anyways, so I asked that I get to break the news." Dawn explained.

"So that's why you didn't have a match last Thursday." Jeff exclaimed, Dawn nodded. "So baby names?" He asked, "Have you thought about Jeffery if it's a boy?" Dawn hit him with a pillow. "What?" Jeff asked innocently. "Its a good name."

~~~~~~

_I left my head around your heart_

_Why would you tear my world apart?_

_Always, Always, Always.. Always..._

_I see the blood all over your hands_

_Does it make you feel more like a man?_

_Was it all just a part of your plan?_

_This pistols shaking in my hands_

_And all I hear is the sound..._

~~~~~~

Dawn awoke warm, and comfortable and feeling safe. She blinked sleepily, and realized there was an arm wrapped around her. She rolled over to come face to face with a sleeping Jeff Hardy. She replayed last night in her mind and remembered falling asleep watching a really old and really bad made for TV movie. She sighed and close her eyes, then opened them to see that Jeff was awake and watching her. She smiled uncertainly at him.

"Morning." he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess. Certainly comfy, and warm." Dawn replied a little shyly.

"You hungry?" Jeff asked. She nodded. "Why don't you hop in the shower, and I'll order some breakfast."

"Clothes?" She asked, crawling out of the bed. "Mine are wrinkly, and why aren't I wearing my pants?" She shot Jeff a look.

"You took em off." Jeff replied. "Muttered something about not-comfy and threw them at me." He pointed at the coffee table, where her pants resided, neatly folded. "I put em there."

"Sorry." Dawn replied, and grabbed the offending pants. 

"Its ok. You can wear one of my shirts," Jeff replied, grabbing the phone. Dawn grabbed a shirt and dashed into the washroom, glad that her t-shirt was long enough to cover her butt. Jeff ordered breakfast and brushed his hair. He changed, and settled down on the couch to wait for breakfast and Dawn. Remembering all the hell Edge had put her through he felt strangely protective. Dawn needed to be taken care of. To be loved. No one could do it better than him. 

After a shower and a breakfast of strawberry crepes Dawn was ready to get to her own room. At her own request she was going to staying with the crew until half way through her second trimester.  Jeff was on his way to the shower when she left, backpack in hands.  As Dawn stepped into the hallway the door across the way opened, and she came face to face with Edge.

"Spreading your legs for Hardy already?" He sneered. "its only been three weeks.. over me so soon?"

"You were fucking Willow before you dumped me." Dawn retorted, wishing she was still in bed. "Why should I bother to wait?" She turned to go but Edge grabbed her arm.

"I've had it up to here with your little games." He hissed. "What Willow and I do is none of your business."

"Willow is my friend." Dawn replied her voice even. "So it makes it my business. You gonna screw her over too Edge?" She asked, pulling her arm from his hand.

"You were sniffing after Spike like a bitch in heat. You fucked me over first."  Edge replied, glaring at her.

"You cheated on me, because of Spike? Because of my best friend?" Dawn asked incredulously, feeling her anger and her breakfast rise.  A door down the hall opened up, and Chris Jeracho stuck his head out into the hall.

"You ok Dawn?" He asked, a frown marring his face. Dawn shot him a glace then turned back to Edge.

"You son of a bitch. I gave you a god-damned year. The one time I pay any attention to a guy in a friendly way, you think I cheated on you? So then you convince Willow that I dumped you, and you fuck her?  Then when I walk in on you, you act like its nothing? Now you think I'm a slut?" Dawn slapped Edge, as hard as she could and was pleased to see his head fly back. "For your information, I was a virgin the first time we had sex, and you were to drunk to notice." She hissed. Edge mouth flew open, and she hit him again. "And now I'm pregnant." She shouted, tears spilling down her cheeks. "And your happily fucking my best friend." 


	4. 4th secret

Not mine, won't ever be mine.  You know who they belong too.

~~~~~~

_I love you_

_I hate you_

_I can't live without you_

_I breathe you_

_I taste you_

_I can't live without you_

_I just can't take anymore_

_This life of solitude_

_I guess that I'm out the door_

_And now I'm done with you_

_I love you _

_I hate you_

_I just can't live without you_

~~~~~~

Dawn turned and ran away from Edge, Chris caught her by the arm, and drew her into his room, She flew for the bathroom, gagging hopelessly.  As she threw up, she was aware of Chris holding her hair and rubbing her lower back.  When she was done, he handed her a wet facecloth. She could feel his eyes on her and sighed.

"I'm sorry Chris." She said softly. They'd wrestled together once, when she first came to the WWE. Putting her with him and Christian, had been a tiny revenge on Stephanies part. He been fine with it, as had Christian, and Chris had been her first scripted romance. 

"Its ok Dawn." Chris said softly. "I'm just glad i grabbed you. The next door down is Taker, and he would have had no clue what to do with a sick, or sobbing girl."

"I shouldn't have flipped at him." Dawn said, "and I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"I was on my way out to get breakfast." Chris replied gently, "So basically, you didn't disturb me until I opened the door. As for flipping out at him, he's had it coming for a while. And i think he's got a bit more coming." Someone knocked on the door, and Chris grinned, "If that's him, I can get started on that for ya." The Canadian said as he walked over to peer through the peephole. He opened the door to admit Faith and a pale Willow.  Faith ran into the washroom, and knelt next to Dawn. Chris grabbed Willows arm, and pulled her over by the bed.

"Dawn, are you ok?" Faith asked gently, "Willow called me." Dawn nodded. "So what happened?" The brunette asked, pouring Dawn a glass of water.

"I crashed at Jeff's, and I was on my way down to our room, Edge came out, insulted me and wouldn't let me leave. I founded out why." Dawn shuddered with an other sob. "Found out why he cheated on me. and I flipped on him. I slapped him, told him everything.  Chris dragged me in here, and I got sick." Faith passed her the glass of water and flushed the toilet, wrinkling her nose.

"What the hell did you have for breakfast Dawnie?" The slayer asked. 

"Strawberry crepes." Dawn replied. "Jeff ordered them for me. Dawn looked around and closed the bathroom door. "He told me he likes me." She said softly.

"Who?" Faith replied, "Chris? Edge? Jeff?"

"Jeff." Dawn replied with a giggle. "I told him that i had to get everything figured out." She sighed. "I like him, i do. But everything's so complicated right now."

"Just relax Dawn. You'll get this figured out." Faith promised with a smile.

~~~

"I gotta talk to you about your boybitch." Chris said bluntly. Willow was sitting on the bed, her face pale. "You have some decisions to make, and i get the feeling you've been ignoring some things for a while now." He glanced a the bathroom door, which was closed  "You've broken some big rules, Red. He lied to you from the beginning, and you know it. So you ignored your duty to your friend and fucked him."

"She said she was fine with it." Willow replied.  "She said it was ok." Her voice trembled. "When it happened, i felt do bad, and i told her, and i felt so stupid. I mean i should have known.  But she didn't say anything, and i figured it had just happened. So yeah i did it, and it was wrong. I said i was sorry and she was ok with that." Her eyes were angry and guilty. 

"Now you've got choices to make. Your friend or your fuck." Chris shot at her, clamping down on the tiniest bit of guilt that said he shouldn't be hurting this girl. "Because its obvious that your hurting her. You and him."

"I know, at first, it was easier to believe what she said. To just do it, and be happy. But i wasn't really. I've been meaning to end it, but." She stopped and shot him a glare. "Not that its any of your business. I just didn't want to hurt him. I don't like hurting people."

"Yeah well, now you've got to choose, hurt him or hurt Dawn." Chris shot. "I hope you make the right decision." He walked over to the bathroom, and opened the door a bit. Dawn looked up at him, and smiled.

"Yeah I'll figure it out." She said to Faith. "Want us out?" She asked him.

"I was hoping you two lovely ladies would join me for breakfast." Chris asked, shooting Faith a look. "Willow said no, but you need to eat, if you can Dawn," He grinned at Faith, "And why have one lovely lady when you can have two?" Dawn nodded, and stood. Faith did the same.

"I'm in then." Faith said with a grin. They left the bathroom to find that Willow was already gone.


	5. Last secret

~~~~~~

_I love you_

_I hate you_

_I can't live without you_

_I just can't take anymore_

_this life of solitude_

_I pick myself off the floor_

_And now I'm done with you_

_Always_

_Always_

_Always..._

~~~~~~

Willow packed her stuff. Edge was sitting on the bed, glairing at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked finally.

"Isn't it obvious?" She replied. "I'm leaving to go be with my friends. I made a mistake, and I need to make it better."

"Are you leaving me?" Edge asked stubbornly. 

"Well duh." Willow relied, stopping and glaring at him. "Way to go King of the obvious." She resumed packing.

"Why?" He asked.

"You lied to me, and then you lied about why you lied. You used me. I might have cared for you, but i realized that Dawn's more important to me that you could ever be. If i didn't know better," She stopped and shot him a glare.  "Your just a jerk, and your not gonna drag me down with you." She tossed the last of her stuff into her bag. "Now I'm going, and you can do me the favor of staying way the hell away from me." She tossed the extra room key at him.

Willow stepped into the hallways and slammed the door. She headed down to the floor the Divas were on, and unlocked the room, she Dawn and Faith were supposed to be sharing.  Willow sighed and sat on the couch. 

"At least my eyes are clear now." She said. "I'll make good in this." The she started to cry, and searching for tissues she stumbled over the magazine that had sent them searching for jobs with Dawns relatives company. Still crying Willow flipped  through the magazine, ripping out each picture of Edge and ripping it piece from piece. That how they found her, Crying on the floor surrounded by fractions of his face. 

  
Finis

 Well that's the end of this. There will be a sequel in the future


End file.
